


Sans/Reader One-shots

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempt at cooking, Blue is a human, Blue won't allow it, Blue's a huge flirt, Domestic Fluff, Each boy gets one-on-one session with reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Goddexx Reader, Hickeys, I FORGOT OUTER I'M SORRY, KISS!!, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mayhaps!, Other, Outer is shy boi, Reader helps Red, Reader is kinda badass, Reader knows what to do, Reader lives in the woods, Reader wants to sleep in, Reader's a tease, Reader's gender not specified, Red is sleep deprived, Red's a tsundere, Rivalry??, Romantic Soulmates, Sickfic, Skip chapter 3 if you don't wanna read it, Skip chapter 8 if you don't wanna read it, Stargazing, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tickles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning: (Another) make-out session!, Warning: make-out session!!, lots of fluff, the boys are humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Just a simple collection of Sans/Reader one-shots. Each story will differ from the other and they aren’t linked in any way.
Relationships: Sans (Outertale)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap/Reader), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red falls ill and you nurse him back to health.

Red's head felt like it was stuffed in cotton and he was sweating more than a skeleton should ever sweat. His red eye-light was hazy and his eye-sockets were half-lidded. He had started to feel under the weather since last night but shrugged it off. He was forced to work through any illness in the underground, just because he was on the surface now shouldn’t change that. He worked earlier than you did, so he left the house rather quickly, thankful you weren’t awake to witness his condition.

You heard the door open, then close with a click. You peered out of the kitchen, about to greet Red.

“Welcome back, Red-” You couldn’t even finish your sentence before the skeleton collapsed onto the floor. Your heart bounced in your chest as you beelined it towards the monster. You gently moved him to a sitting position, taking in his demeanor. Red beads of sweat covered his skull and he was barely awake. He groaned from the sudden movement, blearily looking at you.

“What the hell happened to you?!” You whisper yelled.

“‘S nothin’ I just feel like shit, like always…” He mumbled. You had the urge to smack his skull, but considering his condition, you decided against it. You sighed before slowly holding him up. He was rather light than you imagined. His bones didn’t look like an average human’s, more thick and fused. Red didn’t retort with something snarky, merely leaning against you weakly.

You made your way to his bedroom, slowly removing him from you and gently placed him on his mattress. You slipped off his shoes, he was still in his work uniform. His room was a mess, piles of clothes were on the floor and his one blanket was shoved to the left side of the bed. It probably smelled, he needed something fresh. You quickly left the room, telling him you would be back shortly. He was already fast asleep before you even finished your sentence.

You opened up your closet and fished out a blanket and it was recently washed. You entered Red's room, draping the fabric over him. His features were contorted and he was breathing heavily. You bit your lip, thinking thoughtfully.

* * *

A wet cloth laid on Red's skull and a water bottle stood on his nightstand. You finished making him soup that you left in the fridge for later. He was still asleep and would be for a while. You decided to make yourself useful and clean his room, albeit quietly. It didn’t help that he was also a light sleeper.

You got to work, holding all his dirty clothes, and dropped them into his hamper that wasn’t even touched. You had to hold in your breath over how awful the clothes smelled. You clutched the hamper before taking one last look at your friend.

You dumped all of the clothes into the washer, pouring in the detergent, and closed it as silently as you could. You press the button, the washer roaring with power. You let out a long sigh as you made your way back to his room.

You finished cleaning his room, pausing every so often when he moved in his sleep, fearful that you had woken him up. Luckily, he was still knocked out.

You pulled up a chair, grabbing your phone to pass the time. Occasionally, your eyes would dart over to Red’s sleeping figure to check on him. You didn’t know how many minutes or hours passed, but before you knew it, Red stirred awake.

He propped his arms on his bed, blinking slowly in confusion. You quickly turned off your phone, your full undivided attention now on the skeleton.

“You’re back, Red. You came back home and collapsed, so I took you to rest in your room.” You explained gently in a soothing voice.

Red nodded before he winced in pain, muttering curse words under his breath. You couldn’t give him any pain relievers, he’s a completely different species than humans. You vaguely remembered him telling you monsters didn’t have lots of medicine in the underground. All you could do was wait it out…

“Are you hungry…? I have soup for you.” His facial features twisted at the thought of consuming food.

“Care to explain what happened, Red? If you were feeling unwell, why did you go to work? All of this could’ve easily been avoided.” You chastised him. Red sighed heavily.

“ Monsters don’t have the option of missing work like you humans do, we had to power through everything.” He retorted.

You pouted and felt your stomach drop by his words. You knew the underground wasn’t that good of a place, but how bad was it…? Red never told you anything, you’ve been roommates for a few months now and you were friends even before you lived together. You shouldn’t press him on it, especially when he isn’t feeling well.

You shot up from your seat, fumbling with the lights and you dimmed the room. “Is that a bit better?” You inquired.

“Much.” Red replied, closing his eye-sockets for a moment.

You were unsure whether or not to stay in his room, he was awake now and looked much better. He isn’t sweating buckets anymore and his breathing is evened out.

Red patted the spot next to him, inviting you to join him. You swallowed down your uncertainty and laid next to him. It wasn’t the first time you’ve both shared a bed before (not in a weird way). You’ve cuddled with him on the couch before and fell asleep on him multiple times. It wasn’t a normal friendship and you knew that. You’ve developed a crush on the skeleton. You weren’t going to confess anytime soon, you weren’t ready for that.

Red immediately moved towards you, locking his arms around your waist. He nuzzled his head on your chest, rumbling like a motor. It sounded almost like a cat purring. Skeletons could apparently purr? You were very surprised when you found that discovery.

“Thanks, sweetheart. And, ‘m sorry for lashing out on ya earlier.” His voice was low, making your heart flutter. You knew Red had a bit of a temper and to top it all off, he was sick as well. You shook your head, scratching his skull.

“It’s okay, Red. Let’s just go to sleep, okay?”

A small smile found itself on his skull. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just re-uploading some Sans/Reader one-shots from my Tumblr. Most of these will be pretty short! Anyway, remember to stay safe and wear a mask! Feel free to check me out on my Tumblr; little-lex.


	2. Cookie Dough Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bake cookies with Outer, it doesn't go as well as you imagined.

You were only making cookies with Outer, no messes should’ve been involved! Well, at least you thought so until you realized how awful your boyfriend was at baking. It would make sense, considering he was from space and his way of culinary arts was completely different from humans.

You decided to let him use an electric whisk because you wanted the process of mixing the dough to be quicker than stirring it by hand. You showed him the buttons, confident that he knew what to do. Unfortunately, his hands fumbled and the dough went flying around the room. Suffice to say, there wasn’t a lot left of the batter in the bowl.

And now you stood, dumbfounded at the scene before you. Your eyes darted to Outer, his face flushed in a combination of blue and yellow. Small freckles danced on his cheekbones, they would appear if he was embarrassed or feeling a particularly intense emotion. There were small patches of cookie dough on his jacket, his skull, and his hands.

“Y-Y/N, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-” You caught him off guard by licking off the dough that was present on his cheekbone.

He stuttered incoherently, his eye-lights shrunk in surprise. Blush continued to blossom on his skull as he stared at you, flabbergasted.

“Consider this revenge for screwing up the recipe.” You grinned teasingly. He blinked slowly in response, processing your words. Laughter erupted from him and you couldn’t help but join too.

Once you both calmed down, you began to clean the damage Outer had made. You finished rather quickly, you were a bit surprised with yourself.

As you were about to turn around and exit the kitchen, a pair of hands dug into your sides, sending you to the floor. You howled in laughter, your back arching from the sudden tickle attack.

The culprit himself giggled gleefully, enjoying your reaction. You’ve been with Outer for a while now and it took a long time for him to initiate any kind of affection, especially tickles of all things.

“ _O-Outer Stahhahap!!_ ” You managed to shriek between laughs. Outer glanced at you sympathetically before releasing himself off you. The tickles never lasted long, he always listened to what you had to say.

You propped your arms on the hardwood floor, a few chuckles releasing from your lips. Outer stared at you all the while, patiently waiting. You leaned forward and made contact with his teeth, sighing contently. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss.

You peppered kisses around his skull, relishing in the way he froze in sudden shock. Blush found its way back on his face.

“Revenge is mine.” You smirked.


	3. Other Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is being stubborn and won't fall asleep, even though he desperately needs it. An idea sparks in your mind on how to deal with the problem.

Warning: Make-out session

It was one of Red's bad nights. His ‘bad nights’ happened when he woke up from a horrible nightmare, sometimes it was even a night terror. He was terrified of falling asleep again, so you had to resort to other methods to calm him down.

So here you were, huddled next to Red in the living room, staring at the television at the screen reflected onto the both of you. You held a game controller in your hand, playing Minecraft. It was his favorite game, the music was tranquil as well, almost enough to lull him to sleep.

You glanced over at him, taking in his features. There were dark bags under his eye-sockets, although he was a skeleton and didn’t actually have a face, he looked exhausted.

You considered just turning the video game off and pull him back to the bedroom. However, he was a stubborn skeleton and wouldn’t go down without a fight.

You bit your lip, thinking thoughtfully. You left your spot, grabbing a blanket from the couch, and fluttered it over Red's figure. He snorted in response. 

“Really, sunshine? ‘M not tired.” He explained although he sounded worn-out, like a doll that had been used over the years.

You kissed him on the back of his head, rubbing his skull. He hummed in response.

Moments passed in silence as you both continued to play your game. Although you were frustrated, determined to help Red sleep.

A… different idea sparked in your mind.

Without wasting a second, you shoved Red down on the carpet, straddling his pelvis on either side. A noise of confusion left his teeth.

You began to kiss around his jawbone and his cheekbone. He shivered below you.

“B-Baby, what’re ya doing…?” He muttered.

“If you won’t go back to sleep, I’ll have to turn to other methods.” You replied smoothly.

Your hand sneaked under his black shirt, running your hands up and down his ribs. Red blush dusted over his cheekbones, gasping slightly. You squeezed his spine, your fingers moving like choreography.

A pleasant noise erupted from his teeth, sending a grin to your face.

You leaned close to his face, eyeing him carefully.

“Red, it’s time for bed~” You singsonged.

“Y-Yes Y/N…” He breathed out. Your grin increased as you hoisted yourself up, waiting for him to follow you.

He trailed behind you like a shy schoolboy. You jumped on your bed, snuggling under the covers. Red awkwardly joined you, you pulled him close, inhaling his scent. He smelled smokey and metallic.

You watched as he drifted in and out of consciousness, desperately fighting off sleep. You hushed him quietly, cupping the side of his skull. Eventually, he allowed sleep in, knocking out for the night.


	4. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stargaze with Outer on the balcony, that's it, that's the fic.

You leaned your weight on the railing of your balcony, gazing at the view before you. The sky was covered by darkness, speckles of yellow danced around the night sky. The wind blew in your hair, sending shivers down your spine. **  
**

Your eyes wandered towards Outer. You couldn’t quite read the expression on his face, it looked a bit nostalgic, maybe even sorrowful.

You watched the stars in silence for a few moments.

“The view isn’t as pretty as it was in space.” Outer pointed out, voice thick with disappointment. All you could do was hum in response.

“It makes sense, I mean you literally lived on the moon. The sky was always the stars.” You eventually replied. 

You shuffled closer towards him. You could tell he missed living on the moon, you’d miss it too if you were a monster. The scenery would’ve been much more gorgeous than on Earth. You rested your head on his shoulder blade, intertwining your hand with his.

“What do you miss the most about the moon?” You inquired. He fell silent for a few moments, finding his words.

“I miss how calm and serene it was.” He admitted. “There was never any prejudice or much hate either…” He answered. You nodded in agreement. The humans weren’t very kind to the monsters once they returned to Earth, many riots had erupted. It wasn’t a pretty sight for months, but everything had calmed down eventually. 

You were glad everything was okay now.

“…What do you like about Earth?” 

You almost chuckled at his question, but instead, you thought hard about his words. “I’d say… nature and the animals that inhabit it. Earth isn’t spectacular, but there are some good things about it too.” You grinned ear to ear. 

“‘M real lucky I found a human like ya. I love ya to the _moon_ and back, starshine.” He said, his voice sounded almost confident. His usual shy aura had completely disappeared. 

Blush rose to your cheeks, he wasn’t very flirty, but he always had his moments when it was just the two of you. He blinked, blushing along with you, shocked by his own words. 

You couldn’t help but kiss both sides of his cheeks. 


	5. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue likes to keep a morning routine on time, even though you would rather sleep in.

“Darling, it’s time to wake up…” Your boyfriend called, gently shaking you awake.

You groaned half-heartedly in response, snuggling under the warm covers even further. You closed your eyes to blackout the blinding sun. You heard him huff, shaking you again, but firmer. 

“Blue, it’s too early… I don’t have work/school today…” You replied, your voice thick with sleep.

“I let you sleep in for ten whole minutes! I don’t do this every day, you know…” Damn, he had a point.

He was always on schedule for everything, even if you didn’t have anything planned, like today. But, he often tells you it’s better to wake up around the same day to start your daily routine.

A long and loud groan escaped your lips as you reluctantly sat up, rubbing your eyes. You pouted towards his general direction like a toddler waking up from a nap before stumbling over to the bathroom to do your business.

You finished up in the bathroom before you entered back into the bedroom, fishing around for a shirt to wear. You picked the comfiest one, slipping out of your pajamas, as you were about to change into your shirt, you heard a low whistle. 

You yelped, twisting your head around, witnessing Blue leaning on the doorframe with a huge, toothy grin on his face. 

He loved to tease you, and he was a surprisingly good flirt. He acted innocent on the outside, but he was quite mischievous, he wasn’t as pure as he led people to believe. 

The energetic skeleton sauntered his way towards you, locking his arms around your waist before he hoisted you up and twirled you in the air. You shrieked again in surprise, protesting. He softly placed you down before he tickled his teeth on your neck mercilessly. 

“ _Stahahahp it!_ ” You managed to exclaim as giggles left your throat. 

“This is what you get for staying in bed longer than anticipated!” He laughed. 

Eventually, he stopped, much to your relief. Breakfast waited for you after his antics ceased. You dug in hungrily, conversing with your boyfriend as you did so. You put the dishes in the sink to clean for later and you saw Blue’s eyes flicker from the dirty plate. He twitched his hand, ready to clean it up. 

He was a neat freak, which wasn’t too much of a problem. However, it became overwhelming when he flipped out if a sweatshirt was on the ground or if a cup wasn’t on a coaster. For a few weeks now, you’ve been working on his obsessive cleaning. 

“It’s not time to clean up the plates, Blue.” You hummed, glancing over at the clock. His problem was so bad you had to plan when he could clean certain things. He shook his head before he gave you a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yes, yes, I know. I’m going to fold the laundry now.” He replied, it sounded like he was about to whine in his sentence, clearly tense he wasn’t able to clean. 

* * *

As you flipped through the channels on the television, from the corner of your eye, you watched Blue stare at your jacket he was about to fold. Your eyes arched in confusion before you realized he sneaked it on. Although his bones were thick, he was pretty small for a monster, barely above five feet. His bones were almost fragile, like a porcelain doll. 

You snickered, your hand covering your mouth as you tried to hide your smile. He didn’t even look alarmed, turning his skull over his shoulder with a smile of his own. 

“What? I’m not allowed to wear my partner’s clothing…?” He inquired playfully. You waved your hand dismissively.

“I didn’t say anything. I think you look _flan_ -tastic!” You relished how he cringed at your pun, he hated them with a passion. It was amazing to see his reactions, it never failed to put a smile on your face. 

“I won’t fold your clothes if you continue.” He warned.

“Aw, you’ll make my clothes _bone_ -ly!” You answered with a shit-eating grin plastered on your lips.

“You’ve officially disappointed me, you can do your own laundry.” He said flatly before he shot up from his seat on the ground. You guffawed as he made his dramatic exit, still wearing your jacket as he left. 

His comment was contradictory, you knew he would do your laundry later when you weren’t around to hear your input. 


	6. Meet Me in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a Goddexx (a gender-neutral term for God/Goddess) and take care of nature. On one particular day, three men catch you off guard in the forest. You grow a bond with each one that you least expected.

_ AU: Reader is a Godexx (a gender-neutral term for god/goddess) and UT, UF, US Sans are humans.  _

You lived on Earth, taking care of nature specifically. You lived in the woods, alone with the animal creatures that inhabited the land. You had a warm and comforting aura that drew them all to you. 

Humans, on the other hand, you weren’t very fond of. They’d often disturb your land and hunt your animal friends. They even went so far as to cut down your trees, using them for agriculture. How despicable! 

Luckily, you cast a spell around your forest that steered the humans away, at least most of them. You couldn’t guarantee that every human would avoid your territory. 

You heard something rustle in the bushes behind you. You twisted your head like an owl in the night, glaring hardly. Another rustle. You slowly reached for your bow and arrow that was tied around your body, beginning to shift in a fighting stance.

You knew it wasn’t one of the animals, they had distinct steps you’ve remembered and this one sounded much different. Suddenly, three figures appeared out of the bushes, freezing in place once they took a glance at you. 

They were humans. 

One was short and chubby with nut-brown skin and fluffy, brunette hair. His eyes were a deep, icy blue. He was clad in a bright blue jacket with cargo shorts and wore pink, worn-out slippers. 

The one in the middle was a few inches taller than the other one. His eyes were blue as well, but they looked more energetic and lively than the other. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, cut short with wavy hair. He wore a light grey shirt with a baby blue scarf around his neck. His jeans were dark blue and his boots were the same shade of blue as the scarf was.

The last one was broad and the tallest of the three. His hair was chocolate brown, slicked back. His eyes were a glimmering ruby red. He wore a black leather jacket with a burgundy shirt underneath and ripped black jeans. 

Your glare deepened, your distrust towards humans heightened as you grabbed one of your arrows out, pulling it back on the bow. The three men visibly panicked, flopping about like a fish out of water.

“H-Hold on, buddy! We ain’t your enemies! We’re uh… friends!” The smallest one yelped.

Something about them… made you pause and weigh your options. It’d also be a pain to clean up the bodies and dispose of them as well. 

“Tell me who you are or else I will kill all of you.” You hissed. You weren’t going to kill them, but intimidation was key to get what you needed.

“I-I’m Blue!” The one in the middle started before he gestured to his left, “This is Sans and the tall one is Red!” You could see the sweat glistening from his skin.

You lowered your weapon but decided to keep it in your hands, just in case. 

Awkward silence loomed over you all.

“So… are ya cosplaying or somethin’?” Red inquired before he was nudged harshly in the arm by Sans, scolding him.

“...What is ‘cosplay’?” You asked slowly with a tilt of your head.

“ _ Oh _ , you’ve got a lot to learn.” Red nodded to himself, completely ignoring the heavy spite from Sans.

* * *

You didn’t think you would grow fond of the three humans you encountered, it more as they caught you off guard on that particular day. 

Never in a million years would you think to have been braiding a human’s hair and enjoying the time spent.

Braiding hair was hard, even when you had Blue cheer you on and occasionally step in to fix your mistakes. Red had the longest hair, which meant he’d be the one you were braiding on. Sans was fast asleep on your side, unconsciously snuggling further into you. Red complained and moaned as you continued your journey, sometimes yelping in pain when you tugged on his hair harsher than intended.

You finished, eventually. For your first time… you did okay. A few strands of hair stuck out and some knots were looser than others, but that was okay! You tried your best and that’s what mattered.

* * *

Sans was the easiest to have a chat with. He wasn’t all over you like Red was or... a bit of a handful like Blue. Not that you minded! You've grown to enjoy each of their quirks.

The petite man was the only one who visited you today, he informed you the others were busy with work and sent their condolences. You could tell he liked having a one-on-one session with just you. It was hard balancing out attention when you had three of them altogether. 

You twirled your hand, watching as green sparkles of magic whirled around the shrubs in the forest, blooming back to life. You weren’t exactly sure what killed it, but your theory was it had a disease. Luckily, your magic was effective enough to revive the plant.

Sans watched in awe, a gentle smile on his face. The boys never failed to look amazed as you worked your (heh) magic. 

You shot up from your bent posture, brushing away the dirt on your legs. Sans followed you as you made your usual routine to check out the forest. You had to slow down your steps for Sans to accompany you, considering his height.

“What’s it like, being a human?” You asked him as the wind hit your face, fluttering your hair in the breeze. 

“Not anythin’ special, I just do my taxes and make ends meet.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“Is… that all?” You pressed on, he shrugged his shoulders.

You stopped at the scenery of a small lake ahead of you, a small smile found itself on your lips. You missed how Sans blushed at your grin. You sat on the ground, a few inches away from the body of water. He took a seat next to you. You both enjoyed the view in silence. 

“I don’t like bein’ a human.” Sans piped up. You blinked before turning your head towards him, locking your gaze. 

“It’s… unfair how we treat others, whether it’s our species or a different creature. Humans have corrupted the world.” He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he told you that. You hummed in response.

“I won’t disagree with ‘humans corrupting Earth’ because that statement is very true. However, I don’t think you’re seeing the bigger picture. You have a family to come home to, people who love you for you. Not everyone can say the same.” You replied, voice smooth and gentle.

“Huh,” He began, “I never thought 'bout it like that…” He answered, his voice barely below a whisper. 

Without thinking, you leaned forward, pressing a small kiss to his forehead before you walked off. “It was a pleasure to see you again, Sans.” You said your goodbye, ignoring the blush that spread on your face. 

* * *

“Are you really trying to seduce a Goddexx right now?” You asked playfully.

Red shrugged innocently, bashing his eyelashes like a child trying to pull off puppy eyes. You couldn’t help but smirk at his antics.

You rolled your eyes before you went back to checking your flowers that surrounded the forest, making sure they were healthy. You held one carefully on your finger, checking it delicately. You finished with your last flower, taking a break on a rock with Red by your side. 

A deer slowly approached you, resting their head on your lap. You silently stroked their head gently. 

“That deer doesn’t have to be the only thing on you, baby~” Red purred. You cringed internally, sending him a look. The deer blinked slowly before they left your lap, sniffing Red cautiously. 

The man tensed, staring at you helplessly. 

“Don’t worry. They won’t do you any harm, they’re just curious. Most of the animals don’t come out when you and the other boys come around.” You explained it like a parent talking to a child.

Red sighed of relief when the deer turned around, disappearing into the woods. 

You had to hide a laugh that threatened to erupt from your throat. You got off the rock, waiting for Red. 

You ventured back home, your small cottage was pretty much camouflage into the woods. You were grateful for that, as peeping humans wouldn’t even bat an eye at it. The spell you cast on the forest wouldn’t last forever.

Red made himself comfortable on your kitchen counter, watching as you mixed herbs.

“Whatcha makin’?” He asked, curiosity dripping in his tone.

“It’s just for healing benefits.” You replied without skipping a beat.

The sun had begun to set, indicating it was Red’s turn to go back home before he got lost in the dark. You made sure to kiss him on the cheek before he departed. You failed to realize the blush that crept on his cheeks.

* * *

You watched as Blue proceeded to pull his entire weight up as if the thick branch was a pole found at the gym. You couldn’t tell if he was trying to show off his muscles to impress you or if he genuinely wanted to exercise. 

The branch may have been thick, but it didn’t look too sturdy. As you were about to exclaim to him to get off the tree, you heard a loud  _ snap! _ You beelined it towards Blue and just in the nick of time. You had managed to grab him bridal style. 

“H-Heh, guess I don’t know my strength, do I…?” He chuckled nervously. 

You let out a long sigh before you gently placed him down on his feet, checking for any injuries. He looked alright, except for the fact that his hands had been gripping the branch like a lifeline. His hands were a throbbing red and you could see a few splinters on each palm. 

He tried to shrug it off, but that clearly backfired as he cradled his hands in pain, close to his chest. 

You quickly took him back home, you fished around in your cabinet, revealing a mason jar that was filled to the brim with herbs that were specifically pain relievers. You gently rubbed the herbs on his skin, waiting for it to kick in. Magically, his pain started to dissolve. 

Surprise was written on his features, blinking several times. “H-How…?” He said slowly.

“I’m a Goddexx of nature, it would only make sense the plants were enchanted.” You replied gently. 

Like Red and Sans, you kissed him on the nose before he went home.

* * *

“I’ll be right back, boys. I need to check on a few bushes.” You bid them farewell momentarily, leaving the three men to converse with each other outside of your small house on the front porch.

It was dead silent as you left. Once the three men made sure you were completely gone, a spark had gone off in each other’s heads. The calm stillness of the air was rudely replaced by rivalry. Sans, Red, and Blue all stared down at each other.

“So… yer all into Y/N too, huh?” Red sneered.

“I’d like to see you both try to woo them.” Blue mocked.

“Seems like you two got a  _ bone _ to pick with me…” Sans finished. 

Their argument had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from a request from Tumblr! I actually really enjoy fantasy au's, but I never really make any fics of it. I get too nervous ngl. Happy Valentine's Day, make sure to spend it with the ones you love! Also, feel free to join my Discord! https://discord.gg/8rHzaRUUG9


	7. We're Soulmates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on your way back home, you meet a skeleton monster and decided to aid to his wounds. You never would've expected he was your soulmate!

You didn’t know what you were doing when you found an injured monster on your way back home. You didn’t know what to think when your wrist suddenly started burning, the exact part of your heart tattoo. You were too distracted with the monster to even think about the fact that he was your soulmate.

The tattoo on your wrist, the heart, turns from black to red when you see your soulmate for the first time.

And here you were, cooped up in your bathroom with the skeleton monster on top of the toilet lid, watching you wrap his wrist with gauze. He wore a red, disheveled shirt under a now ripped denim jacket. His black pants were pretty messed up as well. A few scars were littered around his skull. 

He told you a group of humans jumped him before you found him. He lashed out at you when you helped him, you couldn’t blame him for being so frightened.

It took awhile for him even to consider coming to your house, he must’ve noticed you both were soulmates to choose the latter. Neither you nor him said a single thing about it. You planned to bring it up, someone had to.

You finished patching him up, it was awkwardly silent as you helped him. He was… passively aggressive towards you during your time spent with him. You could understand his… dislike towards humans, considering a few attacked him and the people, in general, weren’t very warm and welcoming to them when they reached the surface. 

“So… Red, was it? We’re uh…” He cut you off before you could continue.

“Soulmates.” He finished, you couldn’t catch the tone of his voice, it sounded almost… angry? Surprised?

“‘Course it had to be a human…” He muttered under his breath. You felt your heart flip.

“I didn’t  _ have _ to help you, you know.” You retorted. He rolled his eye-lights, you didn’t miss how his cheekbones suddenly turned a bright red. Was… that blush?

Another wave of silence passed.

“Listen… I don’t want you to think all humans are like that… We’re not all bad. I think I’m a pretty good example of that.” You laughed without any humor in it. His piercing eye-lights darted towards your eyes. He scoffed in response.

“Before you go… Just have my number in case anything else happens, or if you wanna talk…” You mumbled the last part. He sighed before he pulled out his phone, which just so happened to be a flip phone. You had to stifle in a laugh or he would probably kill you.

* * *

It took him a while to open up to you. But when he did, a new door opened up for you. 

A door of love.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t interested in Red, he was your soulmate for star's sake! It was only natural to fall in love with him.

When Valentine’s Day showed up, it didn’t help your already mixed feelings about the edgy skeleton. You knew you had to get him a gift and it had to be homemade as well! Store-Bought isn’t the same as it is in the heart. The meaning of the present would be more meaningful and deep.

Here you were, standing outside of his rugged apartment door, shifting nervously from feet to feet. Sweat ran down your body and your heart was beating a mile a minute. Every small noise made you jump. Your shaky hand reached out to knock on the door, pounding as gently as you could.

A few moments later and Red appeared, inviting you in. “Whaddya got in there, is it for lil’ ol’ me~?” He purred, leaning close to your face to emphasize. Understandably, you shoved the bag in his face, blushing profusely as you did so.

You averted your eyes, not noticing how he sputtered in response, it took a second for him to regain his composure. He cleared his nonexistent throat, peeking into the bag. His eye-lights lit up as he realized what was in it.

It was a dark, wine-red scarf you knitted yourself.

His teeth gaped like a fish out of water, staring deeply into the scarf as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I-I… knit you that scarf! It gets cold out and I know skeletons don’t feel temperature, but I feel like it would fit your aesthetic…” You mumbled, fiddling with your hands. 

Suddenly, you were embraced in a hug. “Thank ya, sweetheart.” He replied breathlessly. He began to scratch at your scalp, leading you to melt into the affection like ice-cream melting on a hot, summer day. He was a very touchy-feely type of monster, especially to you (his soulmate). It’s not like you minded at all.

He pulled away before he wrapped the scarf around his boney neck, readjusting it to his liking.

“How do I look?” He asked with a grin on his teeth. 

“It looks  _ pear _ -fect on you!” You closed your eyes, smiling brightly at him.

You made a noise of surprise as a smooth surface connected towards your lips, kissing you passionately. Holy shit, Red kissed you! You opened your lips, deepening the touch. His skeletal hand cupped the side of your cheek as he snaked his arm around your waist, pulling you to his ribcage. 

You broke to have a breather. 

You stared widely at the small skeleton, blinking several times. He cleared his nonexistent throat as a blush appeared on his skull. He rocked from side to side, a sign that he was anxious.

“Y-Y/N I-”

“What’s there to be upset about? We’re soulmates for crying out loud! It only makes sense we’d fall for each other.” You shrugged, swallowing down your shock and embarrassment. 

Sans looked at you, surprise written on his skull. “Then… can I kiss ya again?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


	8. Bed for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mini-vacation, you and Blue head to a hotel room; unfortunately all the two-bedrooms are full, leaving only one-bedrooms open.

**Warning: Make-out session!**

_AU: Blue is a human_

You weren’t sure how you managed to get yourself in this situation. 

The lady behind the counter pushed her oversized glasses up her nose. She sent you and Blue an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry… We’re all full for a two-bedroom, but we do have a one-bedroom.” She offered.

You and Blue shared a look. You both were coming back home from a mini-vacation over the weekend and decided to stay at a hotel for the night and continue the drive back the next day.

You were in a relationship with him, but you haven’t gotten to the point where you were _sleeping_ with him. You’ve kissed, gone on dates, and held hands, but that was it. You stared into his ocean blue eyes as he attempted to reassure you. 

“We’ll… take it.” He eventually replied.

* * *

You decided to change in the bathroom for privacy and Blue would change outside. You finished rather quickly and opened the door once Blue gave you the okay. You shuffled over to the side of the bed, awkwardly sitting on top of it.

“I-I can sleep on the ground!” Blue offered, you immediately shook your head. It’s unfair that he’d have to sleep on the worn-out and gross carpet. It was only fair for him to sleep on the bed with you. 

You sighed before you pulled the comforter over, hiding beneath the blanket. You patted the spot beside you, an indication for Blue to join you.

You were exhausted from the day and Blue must’ve felt the same way.

He glanced nervously in your direction before he flicked off the lights and made his way on the other side of the bed. 

You stared at the ceiling for a long time, a knife could cut the tension. Cuddling with Blue was nothing new, he was an affectionate guy. But, it felt… weird to be sleeping with him alone and in a… private area. Blush suddenly ran to your cheeks at the thought. 

Blue’s back was turned to you and you couldn’t tell whether or not he was asleep. You knew it took him a bit to fall asleep, so you took your chance and snaked your arms around his chest before you pulled him close. A started yelp left his lips before he visibly relaxed.

“If you wanted to cuddle, you didn’t have to be so demanding~” He teased. 

“Continue to tease me and you’ll be sleeping on the ground.” You warned.

That shut him up.

He was like your personal human toaster. You unconsciously snuggled further into him and rested your chin on top of his curly, brunette hair.

Eventually, you drifted off, content to hold Blue in your arms.

You awoke to kisses pressing around your neck. You blinked blearily, the world around you was blurry for a moment before everything settled in. You quickly realized Blue was kissing you awake. 

A soft smile was on his face. “Good morning, Darling.” He murmured, his voice hoarse. Butterflies flew in your stomach as a dust of red appeared on your face. 

This wasn’t the first time he had kissed you before, but with the atmosphere… Everything felt thick, the love you both shared buzzed with power. 

You couldn’t help but lean in, passionately kissing him.

His mouth opened, letting your tongue enter, it curled around his and a moan escaped your lips. Blue hovered on top of you, slipping his hands under your shirt, pressing his hips into your sides. His hands trailed along your body, massaging your skin gently. 

You broke to have a breather before you peppered kisses around his shoulders. You licked his auburn skin, earning a loud and pleasant sound from him. He nibbled your ear gently before he worked his way down your neck, giving you love bites.

Once your make-out session finished, you got ready for the day and prepared to leave. 

The second you entered Blue’s shared home with his brother, Stretch appeared to greet you both.

You had attempted to hide your… hickeys by wearing Blue’s denim jacket, but it didn’t help much. You couldn’t help but take in Blue’s smokey and sage scent. Stretch’s face turned into a smug, shit-eating grin.

“This must’ve been your first time sleeping together, huh? I wonder if the neighbors heard you-”

Blue whacked him with his backpack before he could finish his sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll really be getting blessed with me posting frequently... I can't guarantee I can keep this up, so I'll post content when I feel like it or if I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just re-uploading some Sans/Reader one-shots from my Tumblr. Most of these will be pretty short! Anyway, remember to stay safe and wear a mask! Feel free to check me out on my Tumblr; little-lex.


End file.
